Can We Survive?
by VampHibari
Summary: Suddenly in Namimori they had a governor election... Bermuda somehow became the governor. Tsuna and his guardians must survive against the new rules abound to them. TYL GUARDIANS APPEARS WHILE THE PRESENT GUARDIANS ARE STILL THERE! WHATS GOING ON! 1827
1. Chapter 1

Can We Survive?

Ohayo Minna! How are you guys! It's been a long right! You see this story is a dream… Yea I dreamed of it and like amazingly my dream continues until it ends so if I wake up once it'll come back until I'm done with it. Isn't that freaky? But it's good for authors when you want to write something dramatic and you've experienced it before. Mentally (dreams) and physically (real life).

So this story is about suddenly the government changed and I will put as Vindice (nice right?). So Vindice's leader, Bermuda, was selected as the government of Namimori. There was something strange about it and it was that all the other candidates all died (Oh geez I wonder how that happened). No one found a clue about it. Reborn (an adult now but still an acrobaleno… somehow) didn't care of all the things in the world because well… Let's say Reborn doesn't know this Bermuda is a clear pacifier guardian or from Vindice.

It was peaceful in Namimori until the year after Bermuda became governor or the leader of the government (not the president… well maybe…) which I will say what happened in the story. All the government members disappeared and were nowhere found. Bermuda replaced them with Vindice members who made Reborn and the other acrobalenos worried. Hibari who is rich and well he's even higher authority than the previous government was ACTUALLY worried for Namimori.

Tsuna at the moment is now 14 years old and he is dating Hibari Kyouya who is 16 years old now. Yes the, THE IMFAMOUS SKYLARK PREFECT OF NAMIMORI, unbelievable yet believable isn't it. Tsuna doesn't really pay attention but his intuition told him from now on be cautious for some reason that he didn't know…

I said too much. Let's just start the story ne?

Starting from Tsuna's house… 4:00 a.m

Tsuna is still sleeping (obviously) without Reborn in the house at the moment because he said he had a meeting. Tsuna was peacefully asleep until… a nightmare took over… could it have been a vision?

Tsuna's dream…

Tsuna is right now in school still as Dame-Tsuna. The only difference is that he became more feminine but also dangerous. The dangerous reason was that there were 6 people who always hunt down those who dare touch, bad mouth, or anything to Tsuna. Tsuna though never knew anything about the 6 hunting forces of his. ANYWAYS BACK ON TRACK!

He was in his seat right next to the window. While his math teacher was giving a retarded lecture he was staring at the window. Suddenly he saw ripples opening (not nipples. Many people are like omg nipples! But no. Troll) for example, like out of nowhere a hole opened up looking like a black hole. From inside came out mysterious men or whatever they were and suddenly attacking the school.

Tsuna flinched and stood yelling, "EVERYONE DUCK!"

Everyone surprised did what he said and the windows cracked with glass flying through all directions. Tsuna got scratched a bit but he was okay. He looked below and saw those men enter. He ran to the disciplinary office where the king of carnivores and Namimori was, Hibari Kyouya (aka his seme boyfriend). He swung opened the door but he didn't find Hibari anywhere.

'Is he outside? Did he already notice' thought Tsuna. He hurried and went down trying to find his boyfriend. He felt the aura. It was dark and dead. He wanted to vomit at such atmosphere but from Reborn's teachings he didn't. Suddenly...

BAM!

He was at the first floor and a wall exploded. Weird creatures appeared taking the students one by one alive and screaming for help.

Tsuna didn't know what to do. He reached for his pocket but didn't find his Hyper-Will pills. He clicked his tongue and ran outside finding Hibari who seemed to have bitten most that took the students. He was now in front of weird men with their face covered and had capes.

"Who are you herbivores and from whose consent are you here to take the students of my school" snarled Hibari with his blooded weapon in his hands ready to attack anytime The unknown man in front of him replied, "We are here from the consent of governor Bermuda who allowed us to take these children."

"Did you get their parents consent?" questioned Hibari.

"We do not need those foolish ones consent. If governor Bermuda allowed us then we have the privilege to-" Before the man could have continued Hibari landed a powerful hit on the man making the man unconscious. Then the men of the unknown man looked at Hibari.

"Herbivores you all better **get the** **fuck out of my territory** or I'll be biting all of you to **death with** **no mercy**" hissed Hibari. All of them froze and started retreating while taking the unconscious man with him. One of the unknown members said, "Remember all of you children. We will be back to take you all"

They all disappeared. Hibari turned back to look at the students. They were all panicking and all frightened of what might happen to them. Hibari sighed and he spotted Tsuna who was looking from door of the place. Tsuna was pale but it seemed he was fine which reassured Hibari that Tsuna was okay.

One student then yelled, "What are we going to do! What if they come for us again! What if this time it's when we are sleeping or anywhere! Where will we all hide!"

The other students then agreed with that one. Some started crying, some started shaking in fright, and some already fainted from too much shock at once.

Tsuna also thought, 'what can I do…' Tsuna clenched his hand in disappointment to himself. He thought now that he finally understood being Vongola Decimo can make him stronger but he seemed so small… so helpless. He then determined called Reborn.

"… … … _hello."_

"_Reborn it's me"_

"_Dame-Tsuna what? I'm busy-"_

"_Unknown men attacked us at school by the consent of a man named Bermuda…Know anything about it?"_

"… _I will talk about it when you come home."_

Their phone call ended and Tsuna decided he'll go home early today. He was afraid of Hibari but what scares him the most is that there might be a chance of losing him.

He took his stuff and made a run back home. Hibari who was taking care of the students noticed Tsuna wasn't in the crowd anymore. He was worried until his little pal, Hibird, came over with a note.

Hibird chirped, "A letter from dame herbivore, dame herbivore!"

Hibari took the note and opened it.

"Dear Hibari,

I went home first in need of talking to Reborn about this incident. Take care of yourself and don't worry about me

From Tsuna"

He crumpled the paper but was relieved it wasn't that the strange man who took Tsuna.

Tsuna was running home until he saw a weird creature trying to pry on a little girl who didn't know about the monster. He knew he didn't have any pills but he couldn't just stand there and watch the child die. He bit his lips but with determination, he ran to save the little girl.

"One two skip a few 10… ten eleven skip a few 20" sang the little girl but she suddenly heard something. She looked behind and froze in fear of what she saw behind her. An unknown beast without eyes, nose but a large mouth which seemed like it can eat her in one bite. The beast was about to bite her to her death until Tsuna grabbed the girl and started running.

"Don't worry little girl!" he said assuring her while he ran for his and her life. He looked back and found the monster following them. Tsuna ran and ran until he found his house in sight. But the beast was close to them. Tsuna didn't see Reborn or anyone around. He opened the door and put the girl inside the house and closed the door. Now facing the monster in front of him about to kill him.

He glared at it and he heard it say something… It was repeated it over and over again but it was too silent. He tried to listen harder and heard…

"H-Help me… Please I don't want to be like this... help me…"

He widened his eyes. He stared at the monster in shock…

"I-I don't want to be a monster…V-Vindice… PLEASE DESTROY THE VINDI- SPLAT!" the monster was interrupted as its head blew up. Tsuna looked at himself covered in blood of the pleading beast. He saw a man with no eyes and nose but an irregular wide grin. The monstrous man said,

"_A year later when you are appointed as the rightful Vongola Decimo. The battle will start and blood of this land will spill. Unless he dies you won't see another peaceful day on this land."_

Tsuna then woke up in fright. He found himself sweating, panting hard, and tears coming down his face. He ran to the mirror to look at himself. No blood or anything unusual. Suddenly his door opened revealing a handsome man with the fedora hat, Reborn Chaos (Made up last name).

"Dame-Tsuna is there something wrong" said Reborn checking the boy out. The boy seemed panting hard for air, tears flowing out, and fear in his large doe eyes.

"N-No of course not… Just a dream… a dream…" said Tsuna as if he was trying to assure himself that it was a dream. Reborn curiously went closer to Tsuna and stared at him straight in the eye. Tsuna flinched and stared back but paled. He felt like as if Reborn's stare can pierce into his heart and mind. He looked away as fast as he can and went to his bed.

"I-I need to sleep a bit more" said Tsuna trying to excuse himself from making a conversation out of this. Reborn let him off but he was definitely gonna continue this talk. Reborn went back to his room (They added an extra room for Reborn by GODS POWER!)

But while they were again resting what they didn't notice was… someone was looking at them quietly and with a wide grin…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Can We Survive? Chapter 2

"_This is phone call"_

'_This is thinking'_

"Speaking my mind out!"

Haa… Haa… O-Ohayo Minna… Pretty hot today at where I live… I had to take my CST and it was totally chaotic. Some people got caught cheating so the whole school told the teachers to take our phones, backpacks, and all that we have except clothes and whatever dirty things you all think of. Especially guys kufufu. I fell asleep after CST and my friend took a picture of me sleeping. I hope she/he doesn't put it on facebook or anything… Anyways I was proofreading my chapter 1 and I got the chills bit which made me kind of cold or cool I guess. So anyways I did have another dream! The chapter 1 was when I dreamt it a week ago but the continuation came back to me. Are you guys ready to expect the unexpected?

By the way this is dream to khr version so this was how it was in my dream:

**Me=Tsuna**

**My boyfriend=Hibari**

**My cousin (a gang leader by the way) =Reborn**

**Reborn's gang=Acrobaleno**

**My mom=Nana**

**My dad=Iemitsu**

**My friends= Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Enma, Byakuran, Chrome, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, and etc.**

**The weird men are just weird men.**

**The new governor who was named Maou Chrona= New governor of Namimori Bermuda**

Anything else… I'll add later

Let's start the story ne?

The next day…

The weather was cloudy and the whole neighborhood seemed a bit gloomy. Tsuna was spacing out thinking about the dream he had but shook the thought away. Tsuna got out of bed and it was approximately 5:30 in the morning. Its summer but yet the cloud covered the whole sky. He got ready for school but he didn't go out and instead decided to think about what he should do. He double checked that the hyper-will pills were inside the bottle that is inside Tsuna's pocket where it will never fall out.

He was sitting on the floor of his room with the door closed and started thinking about the dream again…

'… _What if the dream was real…? What if what the thing in the dream said was true… When I become the rightful Vongola Decimo? Isn't that… a year later? Should I tell this to Reborn…? No… He's probably gonna say that its stupid and hit me with the 1 ton mallet… Who's Bermuda? I remember hearing the name but where…' _Tsuna was keeping those thoughts in his head…

'_Should I start investigating…'_

"Dame-Tsuna"

'_No… Its dream right?'_

"Dame-Tsuna"

'_Or is it a vision given by Vongola Primo or my intuition?'_

"**DAME-TSUNA!"**

Tsuna snapped out of his thought and turned his head but it was too late. Reborn was ready to bat Tsuna with the 1 ton mallet.

"**HIEEE! REBORN WAIT- WHACK!"**

Tsuna flew to his wall making a huge print in the wall of himself. Tsuna yelped in pain while twirling in pain.

"Dame-Tsuna are you finally out of your thoughts"

"**OF COURSE I AM REBORN! YOU HIT ME WITH THAT MALLET! HOW CAN I NOT!"**

Reborn smirked at his student and then swiftly shot the window making Tsuna yelp in surprise.

"**HIEE! REBORN I'M RIGHT HERE NOT THE WINDOW!"**

"I know but look."

Tsuna listened to Reborn and squeaked as he saw a weird creature with a huge grin dead. It reminded him of the dream making him pale and wanting to vomit.

"What the hell is this" Reborn snorted.

There was no reply from Tsuna who was behind Reborn. Reborn frowned and turned around and found Tsuna running toward the bathroom. Reborn sighed and said, "Tsuna it's not time to take a show-!"

Reborn paused and widened his eyes in surprise. Tsuna was at the toilet vomiting. After a minute of vomiting, Tsuna came out pale and looking sickly.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna are you sick?" asked Reborn with his stern (kufufu…handsome) and serious face. Tsuna faced Reborn and put up a weak smile, "I-I guess…"

Tsuna went to his room with Reborn and Reborn remembered last night's talk and decided to speak with Tsuna about it right now before we went to another important meeting with the arcobaleno.

"Dame-Tsuna what did you dream yesterday"

Tsuna flinched at the thought of telling Reborn it but… He also thought maybe he can let go of the burden then to just keep it in himself… He was hesitating and decided to ask Reborn something…

"Reborn I have two questions"

"Ask away BUT in exchange for your dream"

Tsuna hesitated but nodded. He needed his own problems solved before revealing after all…

"W-Who is Bermuda?"

Reborn looked at Tsuna and said, "Bermuda? As in Bermuda Von Vichtenstein?" Tsuna nodded and Reborn said, "It's the new governor of Namimori"

Tsuna paled even more… _'So those men came in from the consent of the new governor to take the students away… Maybe it might be better for me to talk to Hibari-san…_'

While Tsuna was deeply thinking, Reborn observed Tsuna and his behavior. Reborn frowned and thought, _'What's wrong with him… Why is he suddenly interested in the new governor? Does he know him?'_

"Oi dame-Tsuna"

Tsuna snapped out of thought and said, "Reborn can we talk about this after school? I-I think I'll go to school and ask the last question later"

Reborn wanted to hit the boy but hissed, "Fine but don't you think I let you off forever"

Tsuna nodded and took his stuff and ran to school. Reborn stared out the window and took out his phone.

"… … … _Hello?" _

"_Verde meeting. Bring out all the acrobaleno. 2:00pm __**sharp**__"_

"… _Fine"_

Reborn snapped his phone back into his pocket and stared out the window.

"Seems like it'll rain today" said Reborn as he walked away from the window and to his room.

At Tsuna's side…

Tsuna was still running to school which was five minutes away. Right now was approximately 6:00 in the morning. A bit too early for school to start, but the best time to talk to Hibari. Tsuna got into the entrance and walked toward the Reception room. There he opened the door revealing Hibari who was doing some paperwork. Hibari saw Tsuna and stopped working.

"Herbivore you're early today. Something wrong" asked Hibari with his (devilishly handsome) stern and serious look as always.

"I have some questions to ask and some files I want to check" said Tsuna. Hibari was the ultimate resource you could find in Namimori. He had all the files of the whole place. Hibari knew everyone by name, classroom, where they are, where they live but it's just that he calls them herbivore.

"Hn. What questions and whose profile?"

"I want to see the man name Bermuda or a person named Bermuda Von Vichtenstein"

Hibari stared at Tsuna and he called someone with his phone.

"… … … _Hello? Kyou-kun?"_

"_Herbivore I need you to bring me Bermuda Von Vichtenstein herbivore's profile"_

"_Hai Kyou-kun"_

Hibari closed his phone and said, "He will bring it soon."

Tsuna sat on the black, leather sofa waiting for the file to reach his hand.

Five minutes later Kusakabe came in with some file in his hands.

"I am sorry for the delay. These files were very difficult to find" apologized Kusakabe. Hibari looked at Kusakabe, his right hand man, and said, "Leave but be late next time and I will bite you to death herbivore"

"Hai Kyou-kun"

Tsuna looked at Kusakabe and smiled, "Thank you for the file"

"No problem Sawada-san" said Kusakabe as he left closing the door behind him, leaving Hibari and Tsuna to be alone.

"Here herbivore"

"Thank you also Hibari-san"

"Hn"

Tsuna sat down and opened the file. There was no photo but there was some information and some information missing. Tsuna frowned but he decided he will check every single detail with his dying will.

Name: Bermuda Von Vichtenstein:

Age: unknown

Hometown: Italy

Date of Birth: unknown

Blood type: unknown

Job: Governor of Namimori

School: Namimori High

Tsuna widened his eyes and looked at Hibari.

"Hibari-san! Is there a student named Bermuda perhaps?" asked Tsuna. Hibari stared at Tsuna then took out a check list in the desk drawer and looked.

"Hn."

"May I see it?"

Hibari nodded and passed it to Tsuna.

Name; Bermuda Von Vichtenstein Jr.

Age: unknown

Date of Birth: Unknown

Class: Class V-1

Attendance: 100%

Picture… there was no picture… it made Tsuna even more worried. Hibari who was observing Tsuna from the desk made him curious. Hibari stood and walked next to Tsuna and sat down to look along with Tsuna.

"Hibari-san?"

"Hn?"

"Was there a **class V-1**?"

Hibari looked and frowned. There was no such thing. He stood and decided to look around the school patrolling. Before he went out Tsuna grabbed him making him surprised. Tsuna flinched at himself but he couldn't help but worry especially since what happened today. His dream was coming true.

"Herbivore?" said Hibari as he raised his brows at Tsuna.

"C-Can I come with you to patrolling? I-I want to…," Tsuna blushed but this was the only way, "I want to b-be with you…"

Hibari smirked and said, "Okay."

Tsuna grabbed Hibari by his sleeve and walked along the hallway searching for class V-1. They passed class A through E but didn't find V. Hibari frowned and Tsuna swiftly looked back. His intuition told him he must go to the direction. He unconsciously let go of Hibari and walked toward the direction his intuition led him to.

Hibari looked at Tsuna walking at the opposite direction and frowned, "Herbivore?"

Tsuna was unconscious so he didn't answer Hibari making Hibari worried and followed him from behind. Tsuna walked and walked and down the staircase where it was now first floor. Back to square one. Now he was in front of a wall next to the first floor staircase. Just staring at the wall.

"Herbivore what the hell are you doing staring at the wall" said Hibari. Tsuna turned back but Hibari noticed in Tsuna's eyes it was as if Tsuna wasn't there anymore. As if he was hypnotized. Tsuna stared at Hibari but looked back at the wall. His hand led him to touch the wall and suddenly the wall disappeared surprising Hibari but Tsuna still unconscious.

"Here…" said Tsuna unconsciously. Tsuna was gonna enter it until Hibari held him back and said, "Herbivore what is this? Is this that pineapple herbivore's trick?" Tsuna turned at Hibari and back to the new road in front of him. He was pushing himself to go forward but Hibari's grip was stronger. No matter how loud Hibari called out to Tsuna, Tsuna couldn't hear anything but his own intuition telling him he must enter the place.

"**TSUNAYOSHI!**" yelled Hibari. Tsuna snapped out of daze and looked at Hibari then to the front.

"HIEEE! W-Where am I? H-Hibari-san? WAH! There's a road here?" Tsuna panicked. He totally forgot about his intuition and Hibari sighed.

"Herbivore do not do that **ever** again" hissed Hibari.

"H-Huh? B-But what did I do?" said Tsuna totally confused about everything.

Hibari looked at the road and ahead he saw a Tsuna. The face wasn't sure but he definitely saw Tsuna but with black hair and a white experiment gown grinning widely. Suddenly the road disappeared replaced by the while wall that was always there. Tsuna was confused while Hibari who had bad feeling about this place. Hibari carried Tsuna bridal style and decided to go back to the reception room.

"HIEE! H-Hibari-san what are you-?"

"Be quiet herbivore or **I will bite you to death**."

Tsuna paled and became silent while Hibari walked calmly holding Tsuna on their way to the reception room.

But what they didn't notice was that something again was grinning while watching them walk toward the reception room.

"_Hehehe don't worry Tsuna-kun I'll take you down along with me and we will be together for eternity as we promised each other long time ago…"_

TO BE CONTINUED!

OMG ISN'T THIS A BIT FREAKY! By the way the road as in like on the other side it was looked like a hallway of classrooms but they were all broken, ruined, as if it was an abandoned school. What Hibari saw was that a boy replica of Tsuna except the black hair part was wearing a while experiment gown. He couldn't see the face but he was sure that the boy was grinning very widely.

Scary right? But sadly my dreams continue and it hurts my head every time I dream this over and over again…


End file.
